ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Evolution
} |Row 6 title = Created on |Row 6 info = November 15, 2014 |Row 7 title = Rating |Row 7 info = 5 out of 5 stars |Row 8 title = Preceded By |Row 8 info = Ben 10: Omniverse |Row 9 title = Succeeded by |Row 9 info = N/A |image = File:Ben-10-Evolution-Logo-ben-10-alien-force-10393074-480-361.jpg}} Ben 10: Evolution is a series by Morty340 that follows Ben Tennyson and his friends as they go on a road trip across the universe. It is supposed to have six seasons, and it was created on November 15, 2014. Overview Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen and his friends Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko were all going on a road trip across the universe, when suddenly, they were attacked by a new evil threat known as the Sinestro Corps. After dealing with the villains, thanks to the help of a special ally known as Hal Jordan the Green Lantern, Ben's Omnitrix was given a major upgrade, making him able to wield the Ultimatrix again. Episodes Main article: Ben 10: Evolution Episode Guide Fans *Morty340 9:05 PM, November 15, 2014 (UTC) *Kombat716 9:03 PM, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Machaform *Orlok *Zed *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Rayona *Kai Green *Ester *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce Wheels (resurrected as a White Lantern) *Alan Albright *Argit *Valosk (OC; a Highbreed Warrior that has the abilities and features of Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, Alien X, Rath, Big Chill, Heatblast, Fasttrack, AmpFibian, ChamAlien, Diamondhead, the Worst and Brainstorm) *Gatorboy *Porcupine *Clyde Fife *Cooper Daniels *Eddie GrandSmith *Lucy Mann *Rook Shar *Eunice *Jimmy Jones *Luhley *Charmcaster *Elena Validus *Myaxx *Fistina *Corporal Lance *Princess Ilana *Octus *Rex Salazar *Circe *Tuck *Cricket *Skwydd *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday *White Knight *Bobo Haha *Breach *Dexter *Monkey *Blossom (known as Numbuh 51 in the Kids Next Door) *Bubbles (known as Numbuh 218 in the Kids Next Door) *Buttercup (known as Numbuh 65 in the Kids Next Door) *Bunny (known as Numbuh 150 in the Kids Next Door) *Bell (known as Numbuh 520 in the Kids Next Door) *Bright (known as Numbuh 360 in the Kids Next Door) *Beam (known as Numbuh 778 in the Kids Next Door) *Beauty (known as Numbuh 534 in the Kids Next Door) *Brick (known as Numbuh Numbuh 52825 in the Kids Next Door) *Boomer (known as Numbuh 1816 in the Kids Next Door) *Butch (known as Numbuh 8697 in the Kids Next Door) *Bash (Bunny's counterpart; known as Numbuh 9440 in the Kids Next Door) *Bardge (Bell's counterpart; known as Numbuh 1715 in the Kids Next Door) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Julayla Beryl *Snake *Berry Lumpkins *Cherry Lumpkins *Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) *Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) *Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) *Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) *Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby Lincoln) *Numbuh 7 (Mushi Sanban) *Numbuh 10 *Dark Operative (Tommy Gilligan; formerly known as The Tommy) *Numbuh 23 (Virginia Sims) *Numbuh 35 (Bartie Stork) *Numbuh 49 (Lizzie Devine) *Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky) *Numbuh 83 (Sonia) *Numbuh 84 (Lee) *Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel McKenzie) *Numbuh 9 (Maurice) *Numbuh 11 (Cree Lincoln) *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) *Numbuh 999 (Mrs. Uno) *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Flash (Wally West) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Razer *Aya *Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) *Captain Shazam *Martian Manhunter *Dead Man *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Aquaman *Red Tornado *Black Canary *Firestorm (Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond) *Black Lightning *Katana *Metamorpho *Geo-Force *Halo *Green Arrow *Tigress *Amazo *Wildcat *Icon *Rocket *Doom Patrol (Mento, Elasti-Woman, Negative Man, Robotman, and Niles Caulder) *Lobo *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *The Creeper * Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Booster Gold *Power Girl *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Vixen *B'wana Beast *Jesse Quick *Etrigan the Demon *Spectre (Jim Corrigan) *Big Barda *Orion *The Question *Atom Smasher *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Black Vulcan *Apache chief *Samurai *El Dorado *Jesse Quick *Zatanna *Fire *Ice *The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Steel *Long Shadow *Wing Dragon *Juice *Downpour *Shifter *Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) *Supergirl *Doctor Fate (Seth Craigson) *Plastic Man *The Batwoman trio (Sonia Alcana, Dr. Roxanne "Rocky" Ballantine, and Kathleen "Kathy" Duquesne) *Captain Atom *Metal Men (Gold, Iron, Lead, Mercury, Platinum, and Tin) *Adam Strange *Madame Xanadu *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Nightwing *Robin (Tim Drake *Starfire II (Younger sister of the first Starfire) *Cyborg (Special costume: Mean Machine) *Beast Boy *Raven *Terra *Superboy *Miss Martian *Blue Beetle *Guardian *Rocket *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Arrowette (The next Artemis: Lisana Crock) *Lunamis (Arrowette's identical twin sister) *Aquagirl *Aqualad *Tempest (Teen Titans Aqualad) *Wonder Girl *Troia *Static Shock *Gear *Rubberband Man *Talon *She-Bang *Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) *Soul Power *Sparky *Lagoon Boy *Bulk (Blue character based on Hulk; same personality as the Hulk from Super Hero Squad Show) *Red Arrow *Zatina (Zatanna's little sister) *Big Brother *Cyrex *Brusher *Batgirl *Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) * Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Oracle (Jenna Gordon; Cadmus clone of Barbara Gordon) *Jinx *Ravager *Cheshire *Bumblebee *Más y Menos *Arsenal *Wonder Twins (Zan & Jayna) * Gleek *Pantha *Red Star *Thunder *Lightning *Kole & Gnarrk 'Villains' *Darkseid *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Kalibak *Devilance *Doctor Bedlam *G. Gordon Godfrey *Amazing Grace *Mantis *Steppenwolf *Virman Vundabar *Female Furies **Lashina **Mad Harriet **Stompa **Gilotina *Sinestro *General Modula *Baron *The Negative 10 **Kundo **Dr. Animo **Khyber **Fouroto **Looma Red Wind **Clancy **Rojo **Frogonia **Attea **Zombozo *Vilgax *Lecter (Evil OC based on Ultimate Kevin) *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skalamander *Albedo *Sunny *Kevron 11 *Rabedo (Albedo's little brother, becoming what Albedo formerly was; a version of Ben's 11-year-old self) *Zs'Skayr *Kuphulu *Dr. Viktor *Crüjo *Servantis *Swift *Phil Billings *Leander *Gorvan *Darkstar *Fistrick *Chadzmuth *Dr. Psychobos *Injustice (Will Harangue seeking revenge, bonding with a symbiote while he was dressed as Captain America) *V.V. Argost *Munya *Mandark *Quackor *Cobra-La **Mojo Jojo **Him **The Powerpunk Girls ***Boa ***Berserk ***Brat ***Brute ***Princes Morbucks **Sedusa **The Amoeba Boys **Femme Fatale **The Gangreen Gang ***Ace ***Cadmus Snake (Cadmus clone of the reformed Snake) ***Grubber ***Big Billy ***Lil' Arturo ***Belladonna (A Powerpuff Girl Xtreme perfected with Cadmus technology) **Mr. Mime (Cadmus clone of Rainbow the Clown) **Mike Brikowski **Lenny Baxter **Gorefang the Berserk *Lex Luthor *Gorilla Grodd *Vandal Savage *Angle Man *Atomic Skull *Bane *Metallo *Mirror Master *Doctor Destiny *Joker *Harley Quinn *Black Manta/Devil Ray *Cheetah *Solomon Grundy *Volcana *Toyman *Evil Star *Bizarro *Giganta *Heat Wave *Blockbuster *Copperhead *Electrocutioner *Goldface *KGBeast *Killer Frost *Neutron *Parasite *Rampage *Silver Banshee *The Key *The Monocle *Merlyn *Weather Wizard *Fastball *Shade *Ma'alefa'ak *Major Disaster *Tala *Deathstroke *The H.I.V.E. **Red X (Cadmus clone of Dick Grayson) **Kitten **Gizmo **Mammoth **See-More **Private H.I.V.E **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Stone (Cadmus clone of Cyborg) *Plasmus *Overload *Blackfire *Cinderblock *Atlas *Klarion *Black Beetle *Ebon *Shiv *Hot-Streak *Aquamaria 'Aliens' Omnitrix Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Arctiguana *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Gutrot *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Mole-Stache *Nanomech *NRG *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Snare-oh *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Toepick *The Worst *Perk Upchuck *Murk Upchuck *Upgrade *Walkatrout *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Decagon Vreedle (NEW! Temporary until it gets removed) *Overkill (NEW!) *Portaler (NEW!) *Rocks (NEW!) *Sandbox (NEW!) *Shellhead (NEW!) *Snakepit (NEW!) *Spitter (NEW!) *Squidstrictor (NEW!) *Ventrilosquid (NEW!) *Arachnoman (NEW!) *Shadoblast (NEW!) *Darkshade (NEW!) *Saiyajin (NEW! Super Saiyan form) *Ninjafrog (NEW! Form based on Greninja) *Electrat (NEW! Form based on Raichu) *Bensetti (NEW! Form based on Mr. Resetti) *Oozer (NEW! Form based on Chaos 2) *Diaborolord (NEW! Form based on Diaboromon) *Ultralight (NEW! Anodite form) *Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ground-Pound (NEW!) *Back-Lash (NEW!) *Slime-Guy (NEW!) *Brain-Fart (NEW!) *Digga-Hole (NEW!) *Solar-Bear (NEW!) *Slammer-Head (NEW!) *Clown-Freak (NEW!) *Over-Bite (NEW!) *Fling-Shot (NEW!) *Tele-Warp (NEW!) *Pick-Lock (NEW!) *Jelly-Arms (NEW!) *Snot-Rocket (NEW!) *Ring-Master (NEW!) *Snake-Thing (NEW!) *Luna-Beam (NEW!) *Garg-Oil (NEW!) *Dust-Might (NEW!) *Mud-Slop (NEW!) *Fear-Factor (NEW!) *Long-Legs (NEW!) *Smoke-Screen (NEW!) *Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Pudge-Muffin (NEW!) *Multi-Dude (NEW!) *Brick-Face (NEW!) *Mega-Screech (NEW!) *Tidal-Wave (NEW!) *Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Razor-Tail (NEW!) *Mega-Morphisis (NEW!) *Magno-Clank (NEW!) *Earth-Crawler (NEW!) *Crystle-Clear (NEW!) *Acid-Slick (NEW!) *EltroBuzz (NEW!) *LazerWorks (NEW!) *SasSquash (NEW!) *TimeWind (NEW!) *AcroBat (NEW!) *PulseOx (NEW!) *Lulliby (NEW!) *WindVain (NEW!) *AtomicFang (NEW!) *PhycicClopse (NEW!) *CriptCreeper (NEW!) *FreezerBurn (NEW!) *SpeedDemon (NEW!) *Sporpion (NEW!) *AcidBurp (NEW!) *ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Beneos (NEW!) *Cat-Knap (NEW!) *Earthworm (NEW!) *Bonehead (NEW!) *Overflow (NEW!) *Earthshaker (NEW!) *Putty (NEW!) *Drillbit (NEW!) *Joker (NEW!) *Leapfrog (NEW!) *Timelapse (NEW!) *Brains and Brawn (NEW!) *Furyfists (NEW!) * Batz (NEW!) *Gasket (NEW!) *Suckermouth (NEW!) *Skybird (NEW!) *Spykeback (NEW!) *Blastback (NEW!) *Smashface (NEW!) *Smokie (NEW!) *Kracker (NEW!) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Rath (NEW!) *Ultimate Arctiguana (NEW!) *Ultimate Gravattack (NEW!) *Ultimate Wildvine (NEW!) *Ultimate Fourarms (NEW!) *Ultimate Upgrade (NEW!) *Ultimate Diamondhead (NEW!) *Ultimate Shocksquatch (NEW!) *Ultimate Lodestar (NEW!) *Ultimate Goop (NEW!) *Ultimate Chromastone (NEW!) *Ultimate Heatblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Blitzwolfer (NEW!) *Ultimate NRG (NEW!) *Ultimate Armodrillo (NEW!) *Ultimate Water Hazard (NEW!) *Ultimate Terraspin (NEW!) *Ultimate AmpFibian (NEW!) *Ultimate Whampire (NEW!) *Ultimate Frankenstrike (NEW!) *Ultimate Shadoblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Saiyajin (NEW!) *Ultimate ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Ultimate Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Ultimate AcroBat (NEW!) *Ultimate Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Ultimate Ninjafrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Electrat (NEW!) *Ultimate Oozer (NEW!) *Ultimate Diaborolord (NEW!) *Ultimate Ultralight (NEW!) *Ultimate Bonehead (NEW!) *Ultimate Sporpion (NEW!) *Ultimate Leapfrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Spykeback (NEW!) *Ultimate Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ultimate Gasket (NEW!) *Ultimate Suckermouth (NEW!) Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Panuncian *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Ben 10: Evolution Category:Under Construction Category:Crossover Show Category:Ben 10 Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels